Galdino
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= | }} Mr. 3 is an officer agent of Baroque Works, his partner is Miss Goldenweek. Appearance Like the other male Baroque Works members Mr. 3 has his number hidden somewhere on his costume. For Mr. 3 he both has 3's visible on his vest design and one big 3 achieved through his top knot. Personality Mr. 3 thinks very highly of himself, and is not afraid to show it. He believes himself to be a master of strategy, using his intellect and total lack of scruples to complete his plans. He also thinks of himself as a great artist, using his wax powers to turn his victims into 'living statues' for his partner to paint over. However, when presented with situation in which he has to fight for his life, he reveals himself as little more than a coward who fears fighting (such as when a rage-filled Brogy was close to completely shattering his wax bonds). Abilities and Powers Mr. 3 ate the Doru Doru no Mi, a Devil Fruit which allows him to generate a hardening wax like substance. History During the series Mr. 3 is sent along with Miss Goldenweek to Little Garden to intercept Princess Vivi and the Strawhats. Here Mr. 3 takes interest in the local pair of feuding giants (Dorry and Brogy) and intends to collect the bounty on both theirs and Luffy's heads simultaneously. First he makes sure to secretly disable one of the giants and than sabotages one of their duels so that one of them is cut down. He proceeds to try and make statues out of the giant, Zoro, Nami, and Vivi, but Usopp, Luffy, and Karoo spoil this event. Eventually after two rounds and a maze of self statues Mr. 3 is defeated by Luffy. He shows up later in Alabasta to apologize to Crocodile for his failure, yet an unamused Crocodile however simply feeds him to his pet Bananawani. However, Mr. 3 shows up yet again when Sanji is attempting to free the rest of the crew from the same Bananawani. He used his powers to encapsulate himself in wax while in the gators stomach, and after being freed Sanji simply makes him use his powers to open the jail where the crew was captive and than beats him unconscious. At the end of the Arabasta Arc, he is seen in one of the crowds across Arabasta listening to Vivi's speech. Translation and Dub Issues Mr. 3 and Miss Goldenweek's involvement in the Little Garden was removed in the 4Kids dub. To explain Mr. 3's presence in Rainbase afterwards, the story was rewritten to say he had been following Straw Hat Pirates since Logue Town. However, this created a plot hole as until Whiskey Peak Baroque Works did not know who the Straw Hats were. Mr. 3 was also rewritten to be a joker, telling flat jokes in almost every sentence he spoke, despite being a genius in the original storyline. Trivia *Mr. 3 once used his Candle Champion attack to defeat a 42,000,000 Beri bounty-head. *During Vivi's speech at the end of the Alabasta arc Mr. 3 can be seen in the crowd listening to her in Rainbase. The reason for his presence there is never explained. One Piece manga - Chapter 218, Oda explains Mr.3's presence there... Yet doesn't. *The Mr. 3 pair has an "art" theme, due to sculpting and painting. Reference Category:Male Category:Human Category:Villains Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Baroque Works Category:Devil Fruit Users